A change in the scenery is needed
by chrisso
Summary: Edward kills Bella on her first day of school, they have to move and they decide to join the wizarding world, please R&R. Prob not rated M but i did just in case
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter has been re-written by my fabulous beta DanielleLouise. I can't wait to see how the rest turns out she is so good. I'm sure you will all like it.**

I was sitting alone in my usual seat in Biology, lost in my own thoughts. The door swung open and the thoughts of the entire room shifted to Bella. She was the new girl, Chief Swan's daughter. The students were fawning over her, treating her like some shiny new toy. That's when a slight breeze from the hall blew into the classroom sending her warm, delicious scent my way. I had never smelt a human that was so delicious and tempting.

The tasty morsel slid into the seat next to me. I could feel the heat radiating off her body. I could hear her heart pumping that mouth-watering, juicy blood through her body. I could see her veins pumping the blood through her translucent, milky white skin. I knew then and there that I had to have her, to taste her, to drink every last drop of her wondrous blood. But how to take her? The classroom full of witnesses, they would have to die once I was done with her. No, I would want to take my time with this one, the blood that was calling to me and assaulting my senses.

Perhaps kill the witnesses first then? Such an unnecessary waste of life would be careless. The girl will be the only one to die today. I will just have to lead her to the woods and drink her there. The townsfolk would think it was a suicide.

For the rest of the lesson I was composed. I was friendly, polite and charming. I joked with the Swan girl despite the fire burning in my throat. It nearly killed me, but I used all my charm and it worked. The girl followed me off to the woods. Once we were far enough in I turned to face her. I wiped a stray lock of hair from her face and felt her tremble. She was tense and nervous but I knew she wouldn't run from me. Even if she tried, I doubt she would get very far – the girl had tripped over her own feet several times just while walking. I ran my hand from behind her ear down her lovely warm neck. The blood was practically throbbing under her skin and I knew that I could wait no longer. In one swift movement I snapped her neck and sunk my teeth into her. She would not have even felt it long enough to suffer. The warm blood flowed down my throat. It was more delicious then I could have ever imagined and I was done much sooner than I wanted.

I knew Alice was behind me. She had made no sound but I could feel she was there, although I had no idea for how long and how much she had seen.

"Why didn't you stop me!" I screamed, suddenly angry and disgusted with myself.

"She looked ashamed as she spoke in a tight voice. "I'm sorry Edward, I didn't see it." Her thoughts flooded my mind. _I'd been selfish, watching only Jasper. How could I miss something like this? I should have been more careful. That poor girl._

I knew it wasn't Alice's fault, and the guilt washed through me. I just needed someone to blame beside myself. I just wanted to run, to get as far away from here as possible. Before I could even move my feet Alice was on me.

"No, Edward, you can't just leave us to clean up your mess!" Alice flipped out her phone and dialed. "Carlisle, there's been a complication. You need to come home and start to pack. We'll meet you there."

She hung up without another word and flicked through the contacts list to find Rosalie's number.

"Rose, get Emmett and Jasper and come out to the Volvo. We've got to go." Alice paused as she hung up the phone, a vision flashing quickly through her mind. It was almost instantly drowned out by an especially horrible Celine Dion song..

She bent over the body and went to work, shredding the clothes and skin to make it look as though an animal had killed her. _Edward, you could help. You were the one who killed the girl._

I looked down at the body of the girl, the colour now gone from her cheeks, her eyes lifeless. "Her name is Bella."

"I know what her name was, but it's easier if I act like I don't know her." She turned back to the body and let out a shriek.

"Alice, what is it?" I exclaimed, looking down at Bella's lifeless form.

"I got blood on my brand new suede boots!" She hissed angrily at me.

"Sorry Alice, I promise I'll buy you three new pairs."

"You bet you will!" She spun away from me and stalked off towards the school parking lot.

I caught up as Alice was approaching the Volvo. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were already there, leaning against the hood looking bored. They looked up when they heard us, their eyes darting between Alice's stern face and my distraught one. That's when they notices the Blood-red flecks in my usually Topaz eyes.

There was an onslaught of thoughts.

'_Wonder who it was,' _Emmett thought. His mind flicked through a variety of hot girls and scenarios, getting lewder every time.

Jasper's kind mind sending soothing feelings in my direction while wondering the same thing I did… '_How did Alice miss this?_'

But the worst of all was Rosalie's smug thoughts. _'How many is that now, Edward?'_


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the new and improved Chapter Two thanks to my brilliant Beta ****DanielleLouise, I'm sure you will all like it because I do.**

The brakes squealed as I brought the Volvo to an abrupt stop. Before the car doors had clicked shut the five vampires had already breezed through the front door and into the dining room. Carlisle and Esme were already seated, looking anxiously at Alice. She sighed and motioned for us all to sit. As I moved to my seat I heard Esme gasp. She had finally looked into my eyes. Her expression was one of disappointment, but her thoughts were full of concern. Carlisle made no obvious reaction, but was all of a sudden very concerned about a patient's persistent cough.

Alice sat gracefully in her seat and began to speak while I stared silently ahead. She told them that she hadn't realized what happened until I had finished Bella off, and by then it was obviously too late. She sounded ashamed as she told the tale, and I had never felt guiltier in my life.

There was a moment's pause as everyone took in the information. It was Emmett who spoke first, saying the one question that ran through everybody's mind but no one wanted to ask. "Why didn't you see it?"

"It wasn't Alice's fault." I whispered, afraid to look at their faces. "I kept changing my mind and I knew she would have Jasper as a distraction… I'm sorry."

There was silence as they all processed the information. Esme was stared at the table in disbelief; she thought I had the best control of all her children. Carlisle's mind was racing a mile a minute. Jasper grazed Alice's shoulder with his fingertips before taking her hand in his. Emmett was grinning like an idiot, but one glare from Rosalie stopped him before he said something stupid.

Carlisle cleared his throat, his thoughts were now determined. "I have an idea. Please, let me finish before you ask questions. We are going to move t-"

"We only just got settled, we can't just move now!" Rosalie snapped, clearly annoyed.

"I said no interruptions, Rosalie. As I was saying, we are moving. You won't have to start again at High School. We are going somewhere…different. There is a place where we will not have to hide as much. However, we will need a way out of Forks. People will suspect something is amiss if we just disappear tonight. That is why the five of you are going to get back into Edward's car and go for a drive. You are going to fake your deaths. You'll lose traction and collide with a tree, writing off the car. In about an hour, Esme and I will call the school and then the Police, saying that you have no yet returned home from school.

"You will need to get some animal blood to make it realistic, and then I will need you all to be as still as possible. I'll come out to identify the bodies and I'll examine you. Once you have been taken to the morgue. We will come and get you and start planning your funerals. Once it is all over, we will all leave Forks together. I don't think anyone would question why two grieving parents would want a change in scenery."

Everyone stared at Carlisle, stunned at his plan. Alice grinned, and we knew then that the scheme would work.

"You'd best be off now" Esme said warmly, kissing each of us on the forehead. She gave me an extra tight squeeze, and I whispered "Love you, Mom."

Jasper – ever the military man – went to work planning our positioning. He sent Emmett off to kill and drain an animal. Rosalie was his first choice, but a quick shake of my head told him not to even try asking. She was currently adding up a list of my victims in her head, exaggerating the gory details. Alice sighed and climbed into the back of the car, knowing that it would do no good to call shotgun – Rosalie's wrath is frightening.

We set off, Jasper and Alice holding each others hands, Emmett playing with Rosalie's hair from the seat behind her. The accident would have been exciting if it wasn't for the morbid circumstances. As it was, Emmett could barely contain his excitement.

I gripped the wheel tight and took a deep, unnecessary breath. I didn't want to total my Volvo, but it was needed. The idea was laughable; Edward Cullen would never crash into a tree. '_Edward, on your right, the big Oak' _Alice instructed, her visions of the accident showing that a branch would crush the roof of the Volvo, making for a more realistic cause of death. I swerved, doing about 55 miles when we hit. I cringed as the metal crumpled around me. Rosalie was thinking of all the wasted hours working on the Volvo.

We were all still, waiting to be discovered. The road was not a busy one, and Alice said it would be about 40 minutes. Rosalie fluffed her hair and fixed her makeup, her vanity winning out in this case. If she had to pretend to be dead, she may as well play at being the hottest dead girl in existence.

Alice seemed excited about the move but wouldn't think about where we were going. Emmett didn't mind either way, just as long as Rosalie was with him. Jasper was just grateful he hadn't slipped up, although he felt sorry for me.

'_Rose will get over it, Ed' _Emmett met my eye before closing his. He could hear a car approaching.

It was an hour later that Carlisle finally reached the scene. We were sent straight to the morgue from then, where he "examined" our bodies and signed a release. Our funerals were planned for the following evening.

Esme pulled up in Rosalie's M6, planning to leave with Carlisle. We were told to drive straight to Washington and hide out in a fleabag motel until they joined us. She hugged us all tightly, the news report had looked gruesome and she had been fearful despite knowing we were all safe. Her thoughts were worried, mainly for me. I knew it would take a long time for her to fully trust me again.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you have enjoyed the changes to the chapters so far thanks to my beta the wonderful ****Danielle, she has done another great job on this one.**

After two days in a fleabag hotel we finally got word from Carlisle. He said there was a change in plans; we would not be flying from Washington anymore. He told us to run to Newfoundland, Canada and he would meet us there.

We hunted in Gander and waited for the call. We hunted to pass the time, and it was 6 days after the Bella incident that we heard word. They would be landing at the International airport in 4 hours and then we would be traveling by sea. Carlisle told us we would be swimming to England, but refused to tell us any more about it. Alice had a smug, knowing look on her face. She kept her mouth and mind shut though, so we were none the wiser.

The swim was long but we didn't grow tired. Emmett wrestled a shark on the way, and we passed a pod of whales. Rosalie watched wistfully as a calf played with his mother. Usually she was a spiteful bitch towards me, and all because I hadn't shown preference to her beauty. It was nice to see her tender side, even in circumstances as sad as this. I watched as a small smile crossed her lips, the calf was nudging his mother. She looked up and caught me staring at her and her angry threats returned.

_Some lucky bastard is going to get the sweetest deal on my car, and it's all you fault, Edward! Why do we __**all**__ have to move because you couldn't control yourself! Oh, just you wait! You are going to beg for death when I'm done with you!! _Rosalie was furious with me because Carlisle had told us our cars would not be needed where we were going. She loved her M6, she'd put hours and hours of work into it. Rose was devastated, especially after just fitting an AFE Magnum Force Stage 2 Cold Air Intake and a SPEC Euro Stage 5 Clutch Kit. The threats continued the whole way to England, and any kind thoughts I'd previously had about her had vanished.

When we arrived in England, Carlisle and Esme sent Alice and Rosalie to an 'exclusive mall in London called Diagon Alley' to do some shopping. They then left to make arrangements at our new home, telling us that Alice knew where it was and when we would be meeting them.

Jasper, Emmett and I sat around the hotel room, waiting for the girls to come back from their shopping spree. Jasper was concerned about how much Alice would spend, and Emmett was just waiting for Rosalie to get back so they could have some alone time. His thoughts were making me feel a little ill, and I wondered if Rosalie had put him up to it.

The sun had set and the sky was pitch black by the time they returned, each of them weighed down by more shopping bags than three regular women could carry. They were both humming 'We're off to see the wizard' while beaming at us.

They handed us each a rather large bag with our names on it. I peered in only to find several packages wrapped in brown paper. Alice sent us into the other room, saying we had to try it all on to see how they fit, as tomorrow would be the last day we could get any alterations done before we left London for good.

I had just started to peel back the tape on my first package when I heard Emmett's booming laughter behind me. Now curious, I ripped it open and stared confused at what lay before me amongst the shreds of brown paper and packing tape. There were three sets of plain black robes, a black pointed hat and a thick black traveling cloak with silver fastenings. What where they playing at? The robes and hats wouldn't have been 'fashionable' since the 1600s, and the traveling cloaks were even before _my_ time. Where in the world could we possibly wear this?

Alice and Rosalie stopped humming and giggled. They finally unblocked their thoughts. Rosalie was thinking about all the role-playing fun her and Emmett could have later that night, what with his 'wand' and their new outfits. Alice was thinking about some place called Hogwarts.

"Oh, hurry up boys, I need to see how they fit" Alice called impatiently, stamping her foot noisily.

We grudgingly made our way to the other room. It clicked when I saw Alice in her full uniform. She looked like a Halloween Witch. Surely this Hogwarts couldn't be a school of magic? I shot a confused look to Alice and she grinned at me like a kid on Christmas morning.

"We've got more presents for you" Rosalie exclaimed, handing us each another large paper bag. Sitting atop the neatly wrapped parcels was a list.

Required Materials for Hogwarts

_The Standard Book of Spells _(Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
_A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot  
_Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling  
_A Beginner's Guide_ to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore  
_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger  
_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander  
_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble

1 Cauldron (Pewter, Standard Size 2)  
1 set of Phials (Crystal or Glass)  
1 Telescope  
1 set of Brass Scales

"Ok, by now you have probably realized that we are going to Hogwarts. Before you ask, it is not an illness, Emmett. Hogwarts is a Wizarding school." Alice rolled her eyes and continued, "Carlisle thought we could study there for a while. For once you can't say we've studied the curriculum before. This school is used to the weird and unusual, so we won't have to hide ourselves – well not exactly anyway. We'll just have to pull back a bit with the super strength and speed."

"Tomorrow we are going back to Diagon Alley to buy our wands. We would have got them today, but apparently the wand chooses the Wizard so we need you boys there." Rosalie said, trying to hide her obvious anticipation.

Alice gave me a knowing glance; she'd had a vision of Rosalie and Emmett starting their little sex game in front of us. I winced at the images she had brought forward. Jasper seemed to sense their frisky emotions and with disgusted look we left to get changed. As the door shut softly behind us I heard Rosalie giggle and the sound of tearing clothes. I knew that Jasper and Alice were dying to have some alone time themselves, so I grabbed 'A History of Magic' and headed outside, hoping to find a quite park with a bench.

Oh, if only I had someone to call my own. I wouldn't have to find solace with a stupid book…


	4. Chapter 4

**Yep this is the new version of chapter four thanks to the amazing work of my beta Danielle.**

When I got back from the park the sun was just peeking in the sky, turning it a pale pink. I opened the door to the hotel suite, only to find Alice standing in the middle of the room, her arms folded across her chest. She looked about ready to kill me.

"It's ok everyone, he's here. We can leave." She called out, grabbing her designer handbag and storming past me. I didn't understand why she was so angry, I'd left to give them all the private time they craved so much.

'_Edward'_ Jaspers thoughts called to me. '_It's nothing to do with you. Rosalie has been giving her attitude for not stopping you. Again. She's going to end up a pile of ashes if she isn't careful. I've never felt Alice so angry. She's been sticking up for you; please make it worth her while'_ I gave Jasper a covert nod and we set off.

It took us 10 minutes traveling at human speed before we reached a very dingy looking pub. Alice pulled us into the door and straight out the back into an alleyway. We were followed by the barman, Tom, who pulled out a stick and poked the bricks in sequence. The bricks parted to reveal a large series of alleys, with a sign above them pronouncing it Diagon Alley.

I noticed quite a few curious glances in our direction, but no one seemed to suspect we were anything other than very beautiful people. Occasionally there was rare thought

Alice led us straight to a store called Olivanders. It seemed at thought the entire shop was made up of millions of long, thin boxes. They looked rather like the old piano scroll boxes, but a quick look in the shop proved me wrong. A little white haired man with the strangest eyes was pulling a stick out of one and handing it to an eleven year old girl. She flicked her wrist and red sparks flew out the end. The strange-eyed man clapped his hands together; obviously this young girl was a problem customer. Her mother gratefully exchanged some rather large gold coins with him and they left the shop. The tinkling bell caused the strange man to turn to them, and he smiled widely.

"Ah, Alice, how lovely to see you again" he cried, embracing her swiftly and kissing her on both cheeks. "And Rosalie, you are more stunning than you were when you left my sight yesterday!" Rosalie giggled and returned his hug.

"Mr. Olivander, you do know how to flatter a woman." She pointed to each of us in turn, making polite, un-Rosalie introductions. "This is my family. The one with the blonde hair is Jasper, the bronze-haired sullen boy is Edward, and the hunky brunette on the end is my darling husband, Emmett." Emmett straightened to his full height and gave Mr. Olivander a curt nod, clearly annoyed that he'd gotten such a strong reaction from his wife.

Olivander broke the tension by grabbing a small pile of boxes from the bench behind him a sifting through them. "No let's see if I can't find you all a wand of your own!" He said warmly, pulling a box from the middle of the pile and offering it to Alice. She gave a small smile and pointed to a bottle-green box on the topmost shelf behind him.

"That is the right wand for me" She instructed, politely as she could.

"You don't want to try this one, just to check?" He questioned. No one had ever challenged his choices before and he was clearly shocked.

"No thank you" Alice replied, "You are rather attached to that lamp shade. It was given to you by your mother, a beautiful and irreplaceable antique, am I right?" A devilish grin spread across her innocent face as Mr. Olivander spluttered and mumbled. "I'd hate to break it with that wand, so I thought I'd spare you the trouble." With that, Mr. Olivander summoned the bottle green box and wordlessly handed it to Alice.

One quick of her wrist confirmed it, the wand shot a cascade of golden sparks into the air. Rosalie gasped as they drifted down towards her golden hair but the dissolved before touching it.

"Marvelous" Olivander gasped. He seemed to have forgotten that he himself had not selected the wand. "I take it you are part Irish?"

"No, not that I am aware…" Alice tested.

"It is just that your wand is such a peculiar combination, Holly and Leprechaun Hair. I have never seen Leprechaun Hair wands respond so well to someone of non-Irish descent."

"She probably is a Leprechaun, the size of her!" Emmett chuckled. Alice spun to face him, brandishing her wand.

Olivander picked a few wands out and handed them to each of us. The result was not quite as brilliant as Alice's shower of golden sparks. We knocked half his stock off the shelves before he gave in and let Alice pick the wands. With a quick swish he had the place back to normal. Alice strode confidently along the aisles, barely pausing when pulling boxes out for us. Emmett was given a rare Walnut wood with a Chimera Scale core that was both powerful and easy to break. Jasper's was Mahogany with a Dragons-heartstrings core, for protective charms. Rosalie got a flexible Rosewood wand with Unicorn hair, for her pure heart and vanity. I was given a Yew wand with Phoenix feathers that would guide me to great power.

After we had paid for our purchases, Alice said it was time for us to buy Owls. Even though we had no one else to write to, they would be a handy pet for Hogwarts. A cat would be annoying and a toad would be useless and disgusting.

We headed to Eeylops Owl Emporium and picked out our Owls. I picked out a black owl with large green eyes, naming him Logan. Alice and Jasper bought matching dark brown owls with yellow staring eyes and named them Addison and Avery. Rosalie took forever to pick and owl, before settling on a golden brown owl with gorgeous amber eyes. Emmett picked quickly after, getting a matching version of Rosalie's owl. They named them Hayden and Hunter; Rosalie was already planning a large cage for Emmett to build so the owls could live together.

On our way back to the hotel my siblings started their constant worrying again, expecting me to snap and going on an unstoppable killing rampage. I couldn't wait to get back to the hotel so I could escape their thoughts. In truth, I had never craved humans as little as I did at this moment; I was too excited to learn more about the Wizarding world that had been a myth to me until a few days ago.

When I got to my room I remembered the name that people were calling Rosalie, and I hurried to my Encyclopedia of Magick.

'**Veela** are a race of semi-human, semi-magical creatures reminiscent of the Sirens of Greek mythology. They appear to be young, beautiful human women, and their appearance, their voices and especially their dancing are magically seductive to men. When Veela are angry, however, they transform into something more like Harpies — their faces turn into cruel-beaked bird heads and long scaly wings burst from their shoulders, and they can launch balls of fire from their hand. They have been known to take jobs as cheerleaders for leading Quidditch teams, including the Bulgarian team during the Quidditch World Cup. They often appear as beautiful women, but are known to shape shift into swans, snakes, horses, or wolves. Their voices hypnotize those who hear them, and they are fierce warriors.'

I chuckled to myself, thinking about Rosalie transforming into a horrible, hideous monster when she gets angry. Yes, she was part Veela alright.

I heard soft footsteps heading toward my door and called out, "Come in, Alice."

"Sorry to bother you, I'm just worried about you. I know you are going to rebuff my sympathy and tell me you are ok, but you know I am always here for you if you need to talk." She glanced at the book in my lap. "So, what's so amusing that it's causing you to laugh? I haven't heard your laugh since before the Bella incident." She grinned at me and read over my shoulder. Her thoughts were very similar to my own, and she pealed out in laughter at the mental image of Rosalie sprouting wings and flinging fireballs.

"Well, as long as you are ok, Edward. We'll be setting off tonight, but we have to stop and make sure we hunt on the way" She pointed to the pile of robes and books on my bed. "Hurry up and pack, we'll be leaving in half an hour and I know you're procrastination will hold us up."

I packed my things into a black leather trunk and we all set off to the Village of Hogsmeade. Alice said we would run into a heard of Whitetail Deer just outside the Hogwarts castle.

After we feasted, we all stared in awe at the gigantic castle that stretched out before us.

"That's it." Alice said breathlessly, "That is our new home."


	5. Chapter 5

When we reached a big fence Alice said "we're here" I went to jump over the fence but some invisible force stopped me.

Just then I saw Carlisle and Esme on the other side of the fence in the distance walking towards us, there was an elderly man with them.

When they reached us Esme was relieved that we had made it safely.

Carlisle introduced us to the man "Children I would like to introduce you to Professor Albus Dumbledore; he is the principal of Hogwarts."

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance, just a minute and I will take down the barrier" he pointed his wand at the fence and said "_Deletrius"_ after that we were able to walk through the fence.

Esme and Carlisle greeted each of us with a hug. Dumbledore shock all our hands and he was able to guess each of our names. Carlisle must have told him a lot about us.

Now why don't you come into the castle and make yours selves comfortable, then I would like you all to come into my office for a chat.

We followed Carlisle and Esme to what looked like a tiny cottage while Dumbledore when into the Castle, when we entered the cottage we were amazed to see that inside it was the size of our house back at forks if not bigger.

"Just put your stuff down, don't get too comfortable we have to see Dumbledore" said Esme

With that we all left to walk up to the castle.

Once inside Dumbledore's office he asked as all to take a seat.

"Now I know Carlisle has not told you a lot about Hogwarts but I asked him to keep you uniformed so I could explain why I have accepted you into this school. Hogwarts is where wizards and witches learn all about magic, not only do they learn spells and charms but also being responsible with the used of magic. I met Carlisle and Esme quite a few years ago in their travels and I told them that there would be a job for them at Hogwarts anytime. We have had an all time high in accident rates over the past couple of years so Carlisle will be working in the hospital wing. Esme is going to be professor Snapes assistant, he teaches potions.

Now you know the basic background let's get to you. You will all be starting in a week with the rest of the students. As you do not have any magical background you will all have to work very hard and you will be starting from the beginning. So your fellow pupils will be eleven years old and at first I am sure they will have a better knack for magic as it is in their blood but please don't let this deter you from your studies. You will all get used to it in good time.

Depending on your progress I believe you will be able to pick up more subjects so you can earn your KNEWTS earlier, you will all be able to get great jobs after that.

I can already tell you that Alice will be offered a job here teaching divination. I'm not sure about the rest of you yet but I am sure you will all do well.

Now there are some rules I wish to discuss with you,

We have already told the students and their families that there will be vampires studying here this year but I have assured them that you are totally safe so please don't make a liar out of me.

Students sleep in their house dormitories and males are not permitted in female's rooms"

"WHAT BUT WE ARE MARRIED" yelled Rosalie and Emmett in perfect synchronisation?

"yes I am aware of that I thought we may need to make a compromise as you are all a family I thought you may all like to live in the cottage with Esme and Carlisle, does everyone agree with this?"

We all nodded

"Yes I thought you would all like that but the afterhour's rules will still apply to you, that means after a certain time you will not be permitted in the castle but you are free to be in it at any other time. I would also prefer if you didn't go hunting in the forest surrounding Hogwarts as I have worked very hard making alliances with most of the creatures in it. As the school year doesn't start for a week I am giving you this time to get used to your surroundings and I would like to give you all a head start with your studies you will be having private lessons each day until the other students arrive. I am an old man so I need my sleep so that will be it for tonight." And he got up and left the room.

Back at the cottage our rooms were all ready set up. That meant we didn't have to fight over who had which room. The cottage was filled with all our favourite things, there was even a piano. We all got settled and Alice started customising our cloaks

"If we have to wear a uniform we might as well like it" said Alice as he started to mark out lines on her cloak

"The point of a uniform is there all the same" said Esme

"Yeah and I think we will stand out enough anyway" said Emmett

Then everyone had the same thought in their head... Emmett sitting in class surrounded in eleven year olds. Everyone had a smirk on their face that they were trying to hide.

By the time the other students were arriving at Hogwarts we had met our teachers and knew our way around the grounds, we had some lessons and we were beginning to pick up a few things. We also all had surrended and let Alice make a few alterations to our cloaks; she assured as that she was just making them a bit more fitted so they didn't hang off us like garbage back.

Rosalie's Cloaks were very fitted across her bust; the neck line was now a 'v' neck and didn't leave much to the imagination. Her cloaks were very figure hugging. Her cloak was now lined in red material. All the boys were going to die when they saw her.

Emmett's cloaks were all fitted to emphasis his muscles; His cloak was also lined in red to match Rosalie's. All the boys would be scared when they saw him after they were ogling Rose.

My Cloak was not as fitted as Emmett's but it did sit nicer than it had before. I didn't want coloured lining so Alice lined it with a black pin striped fabric.

Jasper's Cloaks were fitted more than mine but less than Emmett's. His had a silvery blue lining that shimmered in the sun, I felt sorry for him as I knew he was only wearing them for Alice.

Alice's Cloak had the same matching lining as Jasper's but she had fitted hers to hug her body but it was not as revealing as Rosalie's. She had also shortened hers so they were ¾ length instead of ground length, she said this would make her look taller.

Esme and Carlisle were also required to wear cloaks but they didn't have to wear the uniform ones so theirs were in a variety of colours, textures and styles, this did not stop Alice given them a few modifications too.

The other students had arrived but as we do not eat Professor Dumbledore excused us from the start of year feast in the great hall. He called us in at the end to introduce us to the rest of the school.

We were waiting outside the door when we heard him speak to the school.

"Attention students, as you all know we have some vampires joining our classes this year. They are very safe so please treat them as equals. From your studies you should know that vampires have great strength, speed and other skills, keeping this in mind we will not be putting them into houses as I believe it would not be fair on the rest of you. With that I could like to introduce to you Dr Carlisle Cullen who will be working in the hospital wing, His wife Esme Cullen and their children Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Edward."

With that we all walked in, in the order that the professor has said our names.

The thoughts of the students were priceless

'Should a vampire really be working in the hospital wing?'

'milf'

'She's hot she must be part Veela'

'Wonder if she has a boyfriend'

'He must be part giant'

'He would give hagrid a run for his money'

'She's tiny'

' mmm gotta love a blonde'

'their all so pale but all so hot too'

Then when they saw me everyone thought the same thing

'CEDRIC'

I felt a little panicked why were they calling me cedric, I even heard a few people whisper Cedric.

Some of the thoughts were sad; others had a glimmer of hope while others were angered.

I didn't know what to do when Dumbledore spoke again.

"Let's give our hands to the Cullen's"

Everyone clapped

"You can now go back to your dormitories and good luck with the school year.


	6. Chapter 6

When we got back to the cottage Carlisle called a family meeting.

We all sat around the dining room table.

Everyone looked at me. Everyone wanted to know what the school thought of them.

"Ok fine I will tell you what they were thinking but please remember it's their thoughts not mine so please don't take it out on me!"

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Ok well before we walked through the door they were nervous about having vampires at school. Then when they saw us they thought we were all super hot.

They were still a little worried about having a vampire in the hospital wing but when madam Pompfrey saw you Carlisle she was overwhelmed so Esme you may need to keep an eye on her.

All the male students and professors would like you to tuck them in at night Esme.

They all agreed Rose is hot and wondered if you had a boyfriend and if you were part Veela.

Emmett watch out for Professor McGonagall she was imagining you with no clothes on. They also thought you were part giant.

Alice everyone thought you looked cute and wants to be your friend.

There are quite a few blonde fans Jazz, watch out for Madam Hooch.

Yes Alice they all were impressed with our cloaks.

Oh... me...well I don't really understand their thoughts on me they all just thought

Cedric, I don't really know what that means."

Everyone sat around the table in silence thinking about what they had just been told and how this would affect them in classes. Everyone was nervous about starting class tomorrow.

We all went to our rooms and I studied to try to distract myself from what the others were doing.

We were all together in our classes, I am sure this will change when our teachers see the public display of affection Rose and Em were known for at all our previous schools of that isn't enough to separate us then I'm sure when they are on the receiving end of one of our famous pranks they will split us up for sure.

Our first class was history of magic with professor Binns. We all sat in the back row, not because we didn't want to be there but mostly due to the fact that we didn't want to disrupt the class too much and anyone who sat behind Emmett would never be able to see the professor.

We were the only ones paying attention to the lesson all the students were more interested in us. Although they didn't have any thought worth mentioning to the others, Professor Binns did

'Well there hasn't been this much excitement over a new student since Harry Potter came to Hogwarts'

Who was Harry Potter?

Was he human?

Did he still go to Hogwarts?

Does he have anything to do with this Cedric?

I have to find out more about him.

I turned to the boy sitting next to me.

"Hi I'm Edward Cullen"

"Hi I'm Connor Finnegan"

"So what can you tell me about Hogwarts? We don't know much" I tried not to show my teeth as I spoke to him I didn't want to scare him. I wanted information.

"Umm a bit my older brother Seamus goes here too so I know a lot from him. What do you want to know?"

"Well we are new to the wizarding world so is there anything we should know?" I didn't know how to ask him without sounding obvious; I could tell he was getting suspicious.

"don't worry there are quite a few people here in your situation, some people have muggle parents so they don't know any background stuff either. Herminie a girl in my brother's year has both muggle parents but she probably the smartest in the grade if not the school"

"Muggle?"

"Non-magical"

"Oh right"

"my dad's a muggle and me mums a witch, so we don't use much magic at home but at least I knew enough to be prepared for starting Hogwarts, it must be hard for you guys not knowing what to expect"

"Yeah it is" that's why I am asking you question gosh tell me about Harry Potter, I will just have to try a different tactic.

"So are there any famous witches or wizard" see if this works

"Well the quiditch players are pretty famous but there is one wizard that everyone knows. Harry Potter, he is the boy who lived. He who shall not be named killed his parents and tried to kill Harry too but somehow Harry survived so now Harry is famous, he goes to Hogwarts, he's in my brothers year, you will probably see him around, he has a scar on his forehead it looks like a lightning bolt."

"Thanks" I was about to ask him more when it was time for our next class.

Walking to potions I thought about what Connor told me

Who was this 'he who shall not be named'

What is 'quiditch'

The voices and thoughts I heard remained pretty much the same as before. We all smiled at each other as the students whispered to one another thinking we would not be able to hear them.

In potions we had professor Snape, his thoughts were quite dull and I felt sorry for Esme having to be his lab assistant. Esme was at the back of the class room putting labels on little bottles of a green liquid. She was thinking about the previous lesion. She had heard some of the students whispering about her, then she thought very loud...'what's a milf'

I burst out laughing

Everyone began asking me questions in their heads

Esme -'Edward I know you heard me please tell me after class'

Rose, Em and Jazz – 'what's so funny'

Alice – 'Detention'

Then Snape spoke " Mr Cullen may I ask what you find so comical about the correct method of cleaning caldrons? Detention this afternoon.

Great my first day, not even lunch time yet and I'm already in trouble. I think I have beaten Emmett's record.

At lunch we didn't know what to do, should we go to the great hall and sit with the other students? Should we just go back to the cottage and wait until our next class? After much discussion we decided we should sit with the other students, we didn't have to hide our secret from them so we might as well be social.

As we walked through the doors the whole hall looked at us. Great where do we sit? I whispered to the others." I don't know they are all sitting in their house tables and we don't have a house." Whispered back a disappointed Alice. "Look there as some spare seats at that one let's sit there" said Rosalie.

We all joined a table it turned out to be Hufflepuff. Most of the table just stared at us. Emmett said " Edward tell us what they are thinking" in a voice so quiet that only we would be able to hear. Everyone turned to me and agreed.

"Ok well this table is excited that we chose to sit with them.

Most of the other students are jealous we aren't sitting with them especially the one they call Sliveren some of them are thinking about inviting us to join them.

The girls on this table are trying to decide which guy they think is the hottest, so far Jazz your winning." With this Alice began stroking Jaspers leg and nuzzling at his neck.

"What else?" said Emmett

"ok well they are trying to decide if they should talk to us or wait for us to make the first move, a few of them are still calling me Cedric"

"Ok I'm think we should talk to them" said Alice

The group of students closest to us left the table

"Ok maybe we should have been a bit quicker they chickened out" I said

"What about the next group, do they want to talk to us?" said Alice

I looked at the group of students trying to determine whose thoughts belonged to whom, them one of the girls looked straight at me

"Cedric" she whispered then she ran out of the room crying

"Maybe we should wait for them to make the first move" say Emmett with a chuckle

"Yeah now let's get to class, I already have one detention"

"Speaking for detention what was so funny?" asked Jasper

"Err well Esme was thinking of some things she heard the students whispering about her in the class..."

"And..."  
"She was wondering what a milf was"

With that we all laughed and the hall was filled with Emmett's booming laughter while all the other students stared at us.

The rest of our classes were pretty uneventful

I left the others to go to detention with snape. He had a pile of cauldrons which needed to be cleaned. I knew a speech was coming my way as soon as I walked through the door.

"Cullen, seeing though you thought that the theory of cauldron safety is not important as you laughed through my lesson you can try out the practice side of it. When you have cleaned all these cauldrons you can go. Any questions?"

"No sir"

I was finished in no time, snape had obviously forgotten about vampire speed. He dismissed me thinking that we might be very useful in the future.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N sorry to anyone that noticed but in the last chapter they were suppost to sit at the Ravenclaw table not Hufflepuff. Sorry**

After detention I was walking through the corridors, when I bumped into someone. I looked down to see the girl that had ran out of the great hall crying at lunch time, she had dropped her books and said sorry without actually looking at me. I bent down and started helping her. She stood up and took the books from me said a quick thanks and ran off again. From here thoughts I could tell she was mourning this Cedric but I didn't know what that had to do with me. I was about to walk away when I noticed she had dropped her pencil case. I decided to take it back to the cottage with me because I had no idea how to find her let alone her name.

When I got close to the cottage I could hear the excitement. But I couldn't tell what Alice was up to. I walked in to see Alice bouncing around the cottage with heaps of material.

"good your here, I can begin, come on everyone im ready now." said Alice who was still bouncing

"what is it Alice" asked a concerned Carlisle

"well at lunch we felt like outsiders right?"

We nodded

"everyone is in their house which is like their family and they are proud to be in that family, they wear their house colours with pride. Am I right?"

We all nodded not knowing where this was going

"we are excluded from this, but we have our own family that we are proud of I think we should show that"

"we do Alice we all wear the Cullen crest, you have it on the necklace you are wearing right now" said a slightly annoyed Esme

"yeah but they all get to wear their colours on their ties" whined

"so that whole speech was about you wanting to wear a tie?" asked Jasper with disbelief.

Alice nodded

"ok what have you got planned?" asked Roslaie who was tired of Alices games

"well the ties will have the Cullen Crest on it of course so I just want your ok with the colours.

So the Crest has its own meaning with the hand being a pledge of faith, sincerity, and justice; the Lion being Dauntless courage and the Shamrock meaning Perpetuity or infinity so I thought the colours on the tie should be Blue for truth and loyality, green for Hope, joy, and loyalty in love. Before you say anything about 'blue and green should not be seen...' they will be separated with orange for worthy ambition. They will all be vertical strips then in the opposite direction we will have silver pin stripes for peace and sincerity. So what do you think?"

"yeah they sound great" said Esme

"but will the colours look alright together?" asked a worried Rosalie, she wouldn't wear something ugly just for the senterment.

"trust me they are gonna look really good, I have seen them. I know they sound horrible but just trust me" Alice said confidently.

That night while I went to my room to study but I couldn't help glancing over to the pencil case the girl dropped. I looked at it to find out her name so I could give it back to her.

In the corner in small neat writing was written 'Cho Chang – Ravenclaw.'

I couldn't help thinking about her long black shiny hair, her sad eyes and her perfect lips. I would find her tomorrow.

Alice had our 'cullen' ties ready by the morning and they did actually look good. I was a little worried about what the teachers would say but Alice had already spoken to Dumbledore about them and he even agreed they were a great idea.

I got my things ready for class as well as Cho's pencil case and went to the castle. Breakfast had just finished so I went to look for the Ravenclaw commonroom. Only to find it was garded by a password. I tried to reason with the fellow in the portarite that I only wanted to return Cho's pencil case but he would budge then I heard a little cough behind me, I turned around to see a girl with redish brown hair.

"hello, your Edward Cullen aren't you. Im MariettaEdgecombe" she said but her thoughts were very suggestive

"yes im Edward, nice to meet you Marietta, I was wondering if you could help me I am looking for choc hang, I have her pencilcase." I said in my most alluring voice

"yes cho is one of my best friends come with me" with that she turned to the portrait and said "racing radishes" the portrait opened and we both climbed through.

"wait here and I will get her" she said but she was thinking licky Cho she had Cedric now she had Edward and Harry Potter chasing her.

A few minutes later Marietta returned woth a confused looking Cho.

"Hi Cho, we haven't properly met yet but I am Edward, yesterday you forgot your pencil case"

"thankyou Edward" she said but her thoughts were only of Cedric

"I will just leave you two alone" snickered Marietta as she left the room

Cho looked upset

"are you alright Cho" I knew what she was thinking but I had to say something to break the silence.

"im sorry Edward its just you look so much like my old boyfriend Cedric, he died last year, he was murdered by 'he who must not be named'." She bagan to weep and intictively I held her close to me. She smelt like wheat and Jasmine, she smelt good but not as alluring as that new girl did in folks.

After a few minutes she calmed down and looked up at me through her eyelashes. She was pretty even when she was crying.

"sorry about that but thankyou I really needed thta."

"anytime, well I better get to class" I said with a wink and then left to go to my first class of the day.


	8. Chapter 8

As I got to my class I reralised I still had Chos pencil case in my hand, bugger im going to look really stupid now. Alice gave me a wink knowing where I had been, the others didn't really care.

At lunch I saw Cho chatting with some other students in the corridor, I went over to her to give her back the pencil case again

"hi Cho umm sorry I forgot to actually give you back your pencil case this morning"

"oh thanks Edward, umm this is Harry, Hermonie and Ron"

Tghey all said hi but they were all thinking 'should we invite them to join the DA'

" will you and your family meet us at the hogs head when we go to Hogsmede this week, we would like to chat to you?" asked Harry

"sorry we are first years we are not allowed but if you wanted to chat to us in private you can always come to our cottage"

"really thanks, what time?" said Ron he was really excited

" come anything there is always some one there and if not we're not far away"

"thanks thats very generious of you, we will be over after dinner tonight" said Hermonie

"ok see yo guys later"

"Bye Edward" said Cho

I quickly found the rest of my family to tell them about the DA. "They are going to ask us to join the DA" said Alice We didn't know what it was but we couldn't wait to find out, we tried to decide what we should tell them about our selves. We decided to tell them about our special powers because if they found out later it would just upset them and by what they were thinking this DA sounded very important.

We had a knock on the door and opened it to see, Harry Hermonie and Ron, Cho wasn't there.

"ho come on in, Harry, Hermonie, Ron this is my family Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Emse and Carlisle"

They all said hi and walked int the door

"nice to meet you please take a seat" said Emse "would you like anything to eat or drink"

"they shook their heads. They were all thinking the same thing ' is it ok to talk infront of Esme and Carlisle when they are almost teachers'

"its fine you can trust them" I said they all looked at me wide eyed "I can read minds" I said with a shrug

"thats not trypical of vampoires is it?" asked hermonie she was thinking back to all the research she had done on vampires earlier

"No its not, its just me but some vampires have special powers, Alice can see the future and Jasper can change peoples emotions" I said in a bored tone

"I have never seem any mention of special powers in my research before" said hermonie

"No you wouldn't, we usually keep these things pretty secret so they can be used to the best of our ability" said Jasper with a wink.

"So what did you want to talk to us about?" asked Rose

"we-eell" said Harry with a huge testie-pop, Rose smiled to her self, she loved that she had that affect on males

"we have a sort of club where we practice spells and train so we can fight Lord Voldemort and we thought you might like to join"

" yes it is called the Defence Association or DA for short but we like to call it Dumbledores army as a little joke" added Ron

"we haven't let any other first years join, but we thought you would be usefull and it will help you with your wand techniques" said Hermonie

" so are you in?" asked Ron while he stared at Rose

We had a quick vampire convostaion and decided that we would join.

"we are in" said Alice

"great well we are meeting the rest of the group in half an hour, will you come with us then" said Harry whist thinking that was quick I thought it would take longer to convince them.

"well you might as well stay here until its time to go" said Roslaie while she batted ner eyes at Ron making him go bright red.

"why don't you tell us more about the DA" asked Jasper

"well two years ago, a student got killed by Voldrmort but nobody would believe me that he was back, then we had a new defence against the dark arts teacher would wouldn't teach us how to protect ourselves so we started this group" said Harry

"how are you going with spells?"asked Ron

"well we don't actually have magical blood so not very well, Alice and Edward are the best out of all of us because their powers help them but even so there not very good" said Emmett honestly

"when you say not very good, what can you do?"asked Hermonie

"well..."

"well im sure by now you would have learnt _Winguardiam Leviosa _how did you go with that?" asked hermonie impatiently

" Alice did the best, she got her feather to rise for about a second" said Jasper

" did anyones explode" asked Ron

How did he know and everyone looked at Emmett

"Ok well its proberbly time we go back to the castle are you ready?" said Harry


	9. Chapter 9

We walked up to the castle and they led us to a hallway, "the room of requirements is in this hallway" said Hermione "it's where we go to practice" then all of a sudden a door appeared in the wall. We walled in to see the room was already full of people.

"We thought for today we could go on normally with our practising and you can watch" said Harry

We all nodded in agreement.

"Ok today we will continue from last week, so everyone pair up and show us what you've got" said Harry

Everyone paired up and began firing jinxes at one another, Harry and Hermione began walking around the room and instructing the other students.

"I will introduce you to everyone" said Ron, Ron began walking around the room pointing out people and saying their names and houses, he had forgotten that I could read mind so I filled in my family with what he was thinking in a quiet voice that only they could hear.

Ron began "Hannah Abbott, Hufflepuff" pointing to a blonde girl with pigtails and quite pink cheeks, she smiled at us as we passed.

"Katie Bell, Gryffindor Chaser"

"Susan Bones, Hufflepuff" she had a long plait and tried to impress us as we passed but in doing so missed her target

"Terry Boot, Ravenclaw"

"Lavender Brown, Gryffindor" '_Ron's first girlfriend'_

"Cho Chang, Ravenclaw Seeker" I had already met her she was very pretty and I couldn't help smelling her long dark hair as we walked past. _Harry's first kiss'_

"Michael Corner, Ravenclaw" '_Michael joins the D.A. because of his relationship with Ginny. When Michael duels Ginny during a training session, he does not jinx her, either because he does not know the spell or wants to avoid cursing his girlfriend._'

"Colin and Dennis Creevey, Gryffindor students" _Brothers and they share near-constant enthusiasm_

"Marietta Edgecombe, Ravenclaw" _'One of Cho Chang's cadre of giggling Ravenclaw girlfriends'_

"Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hufflepuff"

"Seamus Finnigan, Gryffindor" So this was the Seamus I has heard about from his brother. _'He was a late addition to the D.A. due to some conflict he has earlier with Harry but they are good now' _

"Anthony Goldstein, Ravenclaw"

"Angelina Johnson, Gryffindor Chaser" she was a tall girl of African descent with long braided hair, she was trying to curse her partner as we walked past she got distracted and she missed, the curse hit Rosalie but didn't harm her at all, it only left her hair a bit messy much to Rosalie's despair.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry, it was an accident" said Angelina

Rosalie just pushed past her and made her way to the mirror on the other side of the room.

"Don't worry about her she's fine" Said Alice "On with the tour please Ron"

"Lee Jordan, Gryffindor he does the commentary at our Quidditch games" with this lee started holding his wand like a microphone and started a commentary on the rest of the group. Everyone seemed to enjoy this.

"Neville Longbottom, Gryffindor" he was a round-faced, short and plump he didn't look very confident. _'He's a __Herbology__ nut. His parents were Aurors and Order of the Phoenix members until they were tortured and permanently incapacitated by a group of Death Eaters led by __Bellatrix Lestrange__; Neville was subsequently raised by his paternal grandmother'_

"Luna Lovegood, Ravenclaw" this girl had straggly, waist-length blonde hair and a surprised look on her face I couldn't believe it when her jinx worked out. _'They call her Looney'_

"Ernie Macmillan, Hufflepuff" _'he is descended from nine consecutive generations of __pure-blood__ witches and wizards.' _

Padma Patil, Ravenclaw the identical twin sister Parvati Patil, Gryffindor._ 'We Harry and Ron's date for the Yule ball'_

"Zacharias Smith, Hufflepuff Chaser"

"Alicia Spinnet, Gryffindor Chaser"

"Dean Thomas, Gryffindor" '_went out with Ginny'_

"Fred and George Weasley both Gryffindor my older brothers"

"And Ginny Weasley also Gryffindor and my sister" _'youngest of seven children and the only girl is currently dating Harry'_

We started chatting in our quiet voices only we could hear about everything that we had heard

"Well that Ginny, look out for her" said Alice jokingly

"Hahaha the Weasleys are rangas" laughting Emmett forgetting to use his Quiet voice so everyone heard. The whole room looked at us, all the Wasleys had gone bright red, it was hard to tell if or was from embracement or anger.

"Ouch Rose, don't ouch me in front of the humans you will make me look weak" said Emmett as he look to his side to see that it was Alice not rose punching him. We all laughed and then realised we hadn't seen Rose since the hair incident. We looked around the room to see her still at the mirror, but she wasn't fixing her hair she was just standing there looking at it, with her arms around her chest holding herself, she looked really upset.

"What's she doing asked Jasper?"

"Oh she's looking at the Mirror of Erised it shows the deepest, most desperate desires of our hearts" said Ron

We all knew what she would be seeing, Rosalie wanted a baby more than anything, she would have rather Carlisle had left her to die than change her.

Emmett quickly ran over to her, tossed her over his shoulder and ran back to the cottage, we could hear her yelling at him the whole way, it would take a lot to calm her down.

"What was all that about?" asked Ron

"Err its kind of personal sorry Ron, but let's just say it would have been a huge kick in the guts for her."

Ron nodded his head apologetically thinking where they can move the mirror for next time.

"Well that's about enough for tonight, you all did really well, see you next time" said Harry and everybody began to leave the room.

When it was only Alice, Jasper, me, Ron, Harry and Hermione left we began to talk about the lesson.

"So what did you think?" asked Harry nervously

"Yeah it was great but we won't be ready to join your lessons next week, we hardly know one end of our wands to the other" said Jasper honestly

"Well Hermonie's a great teacher, she will be able to teach you the basic and then when you're ready Harry can teach you the exciting stuff" said Ron

"Yes I have done some more research on Vampires is it true you don't sleep?" asked Hermione

We nodded our heads

"Good then you will have time to practise without it getting in the way of your school work. First I would like you to read these books, they will give you the background information on just about everything we have done while at Hogwarts and then next week I will give you some exercises to practice"

She handed us each a set of books, "oh you better take these for the other two" and handed Jasper and I an extra set each.

We left the room to go back to the cottage unsure of what we would find when we got there.

"I bet the place is trashed" I said

"Nope I bet its burnt down" said Jasper

"You two don't be so horrible, poor rose, and your both wrong" said Alice

When we walked through the door Rosalie was curled up on Emmett's lap, sobbing, although she had no tears her body was shaking. Esme and Carlisle were sitting with her not saying anything.

I heard my name being called in someone's head, to my surprise it was Esme, she never did this. I acknowledged her by looking at her, she continued 'tell Jasper not to change her mood she needs to go through grieving period' I nodded and walked past Jasper punching him in the arm so he would follow me. When we were out of hearing distance I told him what Esme had said. He nodded and we all went back to the lounge room and sat in silence while Rosalie wept away. We all knew there was nothing we could say to make her fell better.


	10. Chapter 10

After a few hour Emmett took Rosalie into their room and lay her down on the bed, everyone was in shock, we didn't know how to act, we had never seem her get like this before, usually she got made and screamed, cursed and broke things, when she had found out a girl from school was pregnant she made a path of destruction from school to our house that looked like a cyclone had been through, when we had sex ed at school and had to watch the miracle of life she broke off the door on my Volvo, she had never just gone quiet we were all so worried about her but there was nothing we could do.

I went to my room and looked at the books Hermione gave us. There were five books they all looked similar but varied in length. I read the titles

Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone

Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets

Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix

Hermione had been documenting Harry Potter's time at Hogwarts and she had written a book for each year he had been there. I began reading straight away; I couldn't believe some of the things Harry, Hermione and Ron had been through. I finished the first one pretty quickly and decided I would read one each night, I could have finished them all in one night but I decided against that as I would probably end up skimming through them and I would miss something important.

I could hear Carlisle and Esme were still in the lounge room, I decided to join them. They were both very worried about Rose. We sat in silence for a while I listened to their thoughts. Esme was the only one of us who could understand what Rosalie was going through. Alice could not remember any of her human life and therefore has no urge to have children, and we were males and did not have that maternal side. Alice and Jasper came out and joined us too, but still we all sat in silence listening to Rosalie's sobbing.

We must have sat like that for hours because the sun came up and it wasn't long before we could hear the students moving around the castle. Esme said "you all better get ready for class, I will stay here with those two, can you apologise to Professor Snape for me, you do have potions first don't you?"

"Yes we do, don't worry he won't mind" said Alice

"I will go and speak to Dumbledore" said Carlisle and we all left for class

We got to potions and Alice explained to Snape that Esme, Emmett and Rosalie would be absent until further notice, due to a family problem. He didn't mind because we were good students, our good eye sight and smell made are good at getting the exact amount of an ingredient or helped us to determine the exact time a potion was ready, this made us great potion makers and we quickly became Snapes favourite students.

"Class hands up if you have any warts?" asked Snape

We looked around the class to see everyone's hand fly up except us.

"good today we are making a wart removing potion from page 53 of your text book, first one to remove their wart successfully will win ten house points, you Cullen's find a student with a spare wart to try your potion on, ok begin"

Everyone started rushing around their desks grabbing ingredients; we took out time but still managed to start before the rest of the class.

"Class before you test out your potions, raise your hand so I can check your potion."

We finished our potions and called Snape over; he inspected our identical pale green potions and asked the class for a volunteer. Travis raised his hand, so we all took our potions to him and began applying our potion to his many warts. As soon as we poured on a little of the ointment his warts began popping off his skin and landing on the floor.

Soon some of the other students finished and began showing Snape their potions. Their potions ranged in colour from dark green to pale blue, Snape didn't allow them to test their potions and made them write an essay on the history of warts and their treatments. I didn't think this was very relevant but as we didn't have to do it, I didn't really care.

At lunch we left the castle to visit Rosalie. She and Emmett had not moved from the spot they were in last night. Luckily for Emmett, being a vampire we don't mind staying still for that long, I'm sure if he were human he couldn't have been able to cope. Carlisle came back too. The hospital wing was quiet today so he had the rest of the afternoon off.

We all looked to Carlisle to know what to do, he always knew what to do but today he just shook his head, he had no idea.

After three days of this we were all getting worried. We were worried about Rosalie but also concerned about how Emmett was coping, we had never seen him this quiet, we were so used to his bubberly personality that we were worried about how this could affect him. It was a Friday night so we decided we all needed to go hunting. Carlisle organised for Dumbledore to lift the spell so we could exit the property, Emmett carried Rosalie out of the cottage and it was not long before we found a suitable place to hunt.

Carlisle and Esme wanted to talk to Emmett without Rose so they went to hunt with him. Jasper went with them not lift his spirits abit.

Alice and I stayed with Rosalie. We didn't really know how to act. So we just sat with her, then Alice being Alice started fidderling with her hair, this seemed to help a little so in no time Rose was sporting a new hair style, Alice kept up the fidderling and started cooing over Rosalie, the weeping got quieter. Soon Emmett and the others returned with a wild boar for Rosalie, they had all hunted so we left to go hunting too. When we got back Rose was looking much better. She still hadn't spoken a word but she walked hand in hand with Emmett. We all walked together back to Hogwarts.

When we got back to the cottage, we all sat in the lounge room; I brought up the books Hermione had given us. Alice and Jasper had read all theirs and Emmett had been reading his to Rose. I gave Esme and Carlisle my copies so they could read them too. We all thought that Harry had a very interesting life and couldn't believe that the wizarding word has been going on all this time without us noticing.

We were all thinking one thing...what would we see in the mirror. Rose was the only one strong enough to admit her deepest desire, the rest of us had never really thought about it too much, we all wondered what we would see but we really didn't want to know, it has affected Rose so badly and she already knew her deepest desire, how would it affect us when we wouldn't even admit to ourselves what our desire was.

I decided to go to the castle to find someone and see if the mirror could be moved. As I walked to the castle I couldn't help thinking about Ron. I thought he must feel useless sometimes and Harry was the chosen one and Hermione was so smart, while he was just ordinary, I decided I would find Ron and ask him to move the mirror so he would feel needed to. When I walked in the castle I saw Cho passing by.

"Hi Edward" she said

"Hi Cho, I was wondering could you help me find Ron?"

"Sure, so how is everything in your family? I don't mean to be rude it's just we have noticed that Rosalie and Emmett haven't been around since the D.A. meeting, did Angelina's jinx hurt her? We didn't think it did, but now we are getting worried and Angelina feels so bad because it was an accident"

"Oh no it didn't hurt her, maybe after we find Ron we could also find Angelina so I can talk to her and let her know it's not her fault, that's if you're not busy"

"Ok that's good, nah him not busy that's fine anyway she's in Gryffindor too so they will probably be close"

As we got to the Gryffindor portrait Lee was just about to go in so we called him and asked him to get Ron.

Ron walked out a few minutes later

"Err hi" he said, he was worried when he saw us

"Hi Ron I was just wondering if you could move that mirror or at least have it covered by the next DA meeting, if it's not too much trouble" I asked

"Yeah sure" he said relieved

"How is Rosalie going" he asked cautiously

"She improving, she will be ok in a few day, is Angelina in there I thought maybe I should talk to her"

"Oh I think she's in the library" said Ron

I thanked him and he went back inside the portal

"Well do you want me to come with you" asked Cho but she was hoping I said yes

"Well only if you want to" I said

"Ok" she said a little too quickly and we started walking towards the library

We chatted effortlessly and made it to the library on no time.

Angelina saw us as soon as we walked in and rushed up to us.

"Edward, is she ok, is there anything I can do, I'm so sorry" she blurted out quickly

"It wasn't your fault, she would have found the mirror anyway, she fine, please don't stress about it" I said

"Are you sure"

"Yes"

"Really"

"Yes"

She breathed a sigh of relief so we said our goodbyes and left her.

"So what are you doing now?"I asked Cho

"I don't know what are you doing?" she asked back

"Would you like to go for a walk on the grounds?"

She nodded her head and we began walking around the Hogwarts grounds, we chatted about our families, our old homes, just about everything except I left out the part about eating a girl, it was getting late so I walked her back to the castle and then went back to the cottage.

When I walked inside the cottage Alice and Jasper had excited looks on their faces, I knew Alice had seen my whole afternoon spent with Cho and Jazz would be able to feel my emotions.

They began dancing around me chanting 'Edwards in love', "no I'm not" I yelled back and stomped to my room. I didn't love Cho, she was just nice to be around, I couldn't be in love could I?


End file.
